The Laval Group is applying to become part of the Lung Cancer Study Group. The L.C.S.G. was created in 1977 and has so far activated nine protocols (771,772,773,791,801,821,831,832 and a National History Catalogue) on which we already have entered a large number of patients being a satellite of the Toronto Group. Since we have the local facilities, volume of patients and expertises, we would like to become an independent group within the Lung Cancer Study Group. This will allow more involvement in the protocols themselves, in the design of future protocols and the writing of resulting manuscripts. A multidisciplinary approach is emphasized by the Laval group with close cooperation between thoracic surgeons, chest physicians, medical oncologists, immunologists, radiation oncologists and pathologists. The rational for future studies has been provided in an overall group proposal prepared in 1983 by Dr. Carmack Holmes.